


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [18]
Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Puppycorn and Unikitty try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Unikitty and Puppycorn approach the black dispenser. Unikitty presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her paw. She licks it.)

Unikitty: It's pepper.

Puppycorn: Really?

(Puppycorn puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Puppycorn: Hah... haaaah... AAAAAH... CHUUU!

(Puppycorn sneezes and blows himself around the room. Unikitty puts her hands over her eyes as Puppycorn bounces around the room before returning to Unikitty. He rubs his nose on his paw.)

Unikitty: Bless you.

Puppycorn: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Unikitty pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Puppycorn.)

Unikitty: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Unikitty: Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- TCHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

(When Unikitty releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Puppycorn recoils.)

Puppycorn: Bless you!

(Unikitty returns to Puppycorn, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Unikitty: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
